Just Like Old Times/Trivia
Beginning *When the player takes out the first group in the beginning of the level, Price sometimes says, "Dog neutralized. I count five tangos down." However, this happens only if Price kills the dog. If the player instead kills the dog before Price does, Price will say "Just like old times," referring to when he and Soap worked together during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When taking out the first group of guards, Price fires his Intervention faster than is physically possible, as he doesn't cycle the bolt. *If the player throws a grenade at the Shadow Company patrol at the beginning of the level the explosion will turn out pixelated. *The Vector the player starts with as their secondary weapon has a unique black finish. *If the player looks at Price's Intervention just before they snipe the patrols, they can see there doesn't seem to be a magazine in the weapon. *If Soap is attacked by the dog in the beginning and manages to break its neck, the character model for a U.S. Army Rangers is used. *When Price tells Soap to wait for the guards to separate, his mouth doesn't move while he is speaking. Rappeling Down *Before either rappelling down the cliff or after rappelling and killing the guards, the player can see civilian cars on the other side of the canyon. If they scope in with their Intervention to look closer, the player can see no one is driving them. They are the same model but their color is randomly generated. Although, the player obviously can't see the cave system itself, the large flights of Little Birds do little to preserve the secrecy of the site. Later on during the mission, after Shadow Company acknowledges Soap's and Price's presence, they're forced to traverse the rock bridge. When moving across the bridge the player can see tanks and Humvees moving across the road instead of civilian vehicles. *When Soap and Price are rappelling down the cliff, Price's shadow is visible on the ground near the guards. One will look at Price's shadow, but will not react to it. The guard below Soap however will look up and see Soap if the player takes too long to kill him. *On lower difficulty levels the game will brake automatically upon reaching the bottom after rappelling down. On higher difficulties the player will fly off the cliff if they do not brake. *When going across the bridge if the players uses noclip and go down to river they can see Shadow Company soldiers in Zodiacs, oddly their weapons are under the Zodiacs. In the first cave *The guard which Price tells the player not to engage when they first enter the cave seems to be smoking through his balaclava. *The surveillance footage in front of the guard was from the Petropavlovsk Gulag from "The Gulag", although the mission took place in Site Hotel Bravo, Afghanistan. *In the cave among the other Shadow Company soldiers there are two men playing chess. Also, if the player keeps watching, one of the chess players will whack the other man's head to get his attention. *If the player shoots a guard with a surpressed weapon, a guard will say "I see him, he's over there!" However, if a guard is shot with a non-surpressed weapon, the dialogue is changed to "Intruder spotted!" Steam room and Catwalk *The instructions from Shadow Company HQ to "Terminate with extreme prejudice" is a reference to Captain Willard's mission in the 1979 movie Apocalypse Now. *The ACRs that have Silencers, Red Dot Sights, and Heartbeat Sensors found on a rack in the steam room that Shadow Company breaches have a unique black paint job (although it appears to be the default finish in third person) and a max ammo of 1260. If the player picks up any of the three, then switched to his or her secondary weapon and swapped it for another fully-loaded ACR, they will end up with a total ammo loadout of 1890 rounds, or the equivalent of 63 magazines' worth of firepower, excluding the ammo already in both weapon's magazines, which would bring up that number to 1950 rounds. *Before Disciple 9 breaches the steam room, two soldiers come out of a small cavern to the left (or right from the breached area). *If the player kills the enemies on their side of the catwalk before proceeding, the additional group of enemies will not spawn after them. This is easily seen when Price says "Move" after all the initial enemies are killed. *When the player enters the catwalk and goes into the cave, the Spetsnaz spawn theme from multiplayer will play. Second Cave *In the explosive-rigged control room at the end of the level, before the player breaches the exit, a table with a map of Shepherd's areas of responsibility can be seen. On the table lie "X"s and "O"s. *Even though Price says that the enemies are using thermal sights to see through the smoke, the soldiers don't actually have Thermal sights attached on their weapons. Door Breaching *It is possible to find Akimbo Red Dot sight TMP's in the war room. *On Veteran difficulty, there will be two more guards in the room, bringing the total to six. *When the door is breached, a soldier can be seen tossing a weapon to another soldier. *A bag of "Infiniiii" golf clubs is hidden in the room next to a closed door. A putter, five golf balls, a small strip of green turf and a cup (replicating a golf hole) is set up next to the bag. Pursuing Shepherd *After Shepherd orders the artillery barrage, Price will say "Since when does Shepherd care about danger close?", a quote also said by Dunn in "Team Player". *After escaping the cave, if the player looks back at where the war room is, instead of the whole cave being destroyed, only a few rocks have fallen to block the player from going backwards. *After the artillery strike, there will be Shadow Company troops wounded and on fire. Killing them will extinguish the flames. *Shooting the two helicopters with the AT4's in the area causes them to crash and explode, although it doesn't cause any leftover remains like the Little Bird. Miscellaneous *The voices of Shadow Company NPCs are noticeably different in quality and style than the voice of other American NPCs in the game. *The level's name is a reference to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as the player controls Soap with Price, as opposed to Roach with Soap. *A number of AT4's can be found embedded in the cave walls after setting off explosions via shooting at barrels or oxygen tanks. They cannot be picked up, even if a player approaches them using the No Clip cheat. The most easily seen one is located right next to other usable weapons placed on a canvas sheet after clearing the catwalk and killing the guards that rappel down. *Captain Price can be seen using his signature M4A1 w/ M203 Grenade Launcher later on in the level, making a total of four weapons wielded by him, the Intervention, the SCAR-H, the ACR Holographic, and the M4A1. *Via noclip, a mounted M249 SAW, can be found in this level. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia